Kyle Brody
*2008; Golden Gate Bridge |reborn = Early 2005 |alias =*Kevin Matthews *The Fed |title = Agent Brody |species = *Whitelighter *Mortal (formerly) |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |hair = Brown |eyes = Hazel |skin = White |parents = Jack and Ruth Brody † |active = *Orbing *Electrokinesis *Elder Powers |loyalty = *DHS (formerly) *The Charmed Ones *The Elders |job = *Federal agent (formerly) *Protect and guide good witches and Future Whitelighters (formerly) *Member of The Elders (formerly) |first appearance = Charrrmed! |last appearance = The Charmed Offensive |portrayed by = *Kerr Smith *Ricky Kurtz—(young Kyle)}} Kyle Brody was an agent for the Department of Homeland Security. Unlike most mortals, Kyle possessed vast knowledge of the supernatural world, more specifically witches and the Avatars. He later became romantically involved with Paige Matthews. Although he was tragically killed by the Avatar Beta while trying to stop the creation of Utopia, the Elders thought he had done more than enough good in his life, and allowed him to become a Whitelighter. Not long after becoming a Whitelighter, Kyle became a member of the Council of Elders, though he was later killed by Neena. History Early life thumb|left|Young Kyle. Kyle Brody was born sometime in the year of 1975. He was the only son of Jack and Ruth Brody. At the age of five, Kyle was visited by a future version of himself and his then current girlfriend, Paige Matthews. Kyle and Paige referred to themselves as his "imaginary friends." On Christmas in 1981, Kyle received, numerous books, a snow globe and a Rubik's Cube. His adult self later said that he "loved Puzzles." Three days later, he witnessed his parents both get murdered by the Celerity Demons although for a long time, he believed the Avatars were the ones responsible. As a teenager, Kyle was a trouble maker. He fell in with the wrong crowd due to his feeling like it was his fault for his parents' death. He often pushed away anyone who would help him, relatives, social workers and police officers. He then spent half of his life avenging their death which eventually led to his own death.Ordinary Witches Meeting Paige and her Sisters Kyle first appeared in San Francisco to help Darryl Morris and Inspector Sheridan with a case involving the Halliwell sisters. Sheridan insisted that they should call the Feds to find out who the sisters really were, until Kyle came and hung up the phone before someone could pick up. Sheridan called up his superiors to confirm his identity as a DHS agent. Kyle explained to Morris and Sheridan that he knew more than he was letting on about the sisters. He asked Sheridan where she got the blood sample from. Apparently, it wasn't human and showed a triple helix, while humans only have two. He told them that the many disappearances of the women in their area went back centuries back, although they were not missing women- they were missing witches. He somehow knew the sisters were witches and was willing to bust them about Captain Black Jack Cutting and the stolen Golden Chalice. Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe found Brenda Castillo, a young witch practitioner. However, she was cut by Captain Cutting's athame, which caused her to age rapidly. They went back to Magic School and found that Paige, who was also cut by the knife, had aged well into her 80s. In order to save Paige, Piper and Phoebe stole the Golden Chalice from a museum to active the Fountain of Youth. Although unknown to both of them, Kyle, Sheridan and Morris were hiding, watching their every move. After successfully obtaining the Chalice, the alarm went off and they were forced to flee. Sheridan attempted to run after them but Kyle insisted to wait, because he didn't want to bust them for stealing, but for using magic. Meanwhile, the sisters arrived at the cave, where Captain Black Jack Cutting and his pirates were waiting for them. They cast a spell to activate the water fountain, causing the glowing water to spill into the Golden Chalice. The captain filled up the Chalice and drank from it, restoring him to his former young self. He attempted to attack them, but Phoebe was able to convince the crew to kill Jack instead. Thus resulting in the death of all the pirates as well. Piper blasted the fountain, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Inspector Sheridan caught them in the action and attempted to arrest them. Then, Kyle crept up behind Sheridan and shot her with a dart gun, temporary leaving her unconscious. He told the sisters that they now owed him and urged them to save their sister.Charrrmed! As time went on, Kyle found more and more about the sisters. A week later, he helped cover for Piper, who was recruited by the Angel of Death, by telling the press that he faked her death for a top secret mission.Styx Feet Under He found out about Paige and her powers not long after that, due to her accidentally orbing out of his apartment, and back in due to PMS inflicted by the Blue Moon. He told them that he didn't want to expose them or hurt them, he just needed their help to find out who really killed his parents.Once in a Blue Moon Avatar Obsession orbs to Kyle.]]Kyle spent the majority of his life seeking vengeance against the beings he believed to be responsible for their deaths. For the majority of his life, he believed those beings were the Avatars, an ancient supernatural race determined to end the battle between Good and Evil by imposing their own order on the world.Once in a Blue Moon Kyle was an ordinary mortal armed only with an ancient potion that could kill Avatars. His search for these beings led him to the Charmed Ones; he helped keep their secret in exchange for their help. While Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, and Darryl Morris were wary of Brody's extreme methods (one of which was placing Inspector Sheridan in a coma), Paige overlooked his obsession as she fell in love with him.Witchness Protection Kyle stumbled upon Celerity Demons, the same breed of demon responsible for his parents' death, while investigating a string of strange accidents where regular mortals managed to survive their homes burning to the ground only moments later to be killed by things such as a speeding semi-truck. Kyle's research led to finding out that the Celerity demon known as Sarpedon was capturing guardian angels and using them to guide and guard him in his hope of becoming indestructible to the Avatars. Kyle and Paige planned to have his guardian angel be a target of Sarpedon, but instead, Sarpedon went for Paige's. Afterwards, Kyle was captured by Sarpedon and held in his lair, only to be saved by Paige later on.Someone to Witch Over Me Crossed, Double-Crossed After a gnome was murdered at Magic School, Paige enlisted his help to find out who killed him. One of the suspects was librarian, Miss Donovan. He checked her hands to see if there was any leftover residue which would only be there if she had fired a gun. She came clean out and he went out to inspect the body. He notices a novel called Crossed, Double-Crossed. He started to read the page it was open to, Paige noticed the word "Shorty" in the book and realized how he was killed. She told Kyle to close the book but overall it was too late and both of them got sucked into the book's black and white world. and Kyle in the Book.]] A car pulled up behind them and started to question them about "Shorty". The gang suspected that Kyle and Paige are in their "town" to find the Falcon. They started shooting at the pair and Kyle shot back, Paige attempted to orb them out until she realized that her powers didn't work. They managed to escape and seek refuge in a clothing shop called Bogey's Apparel to find clothes that wouldn't make them stand out like before. ]] While changing outfits, Paige and Kyle flirted with each other, hinting that they'll get into a relationship soon. Paige seems to think that the gnome got out cause the book expelled him when he was killed. Kyle suggests finding Eddie Mullen, the author of the book. The police eventually find out were there hiding and they are forced to flee out the back window of the shop. Back at Magic School, Miss Donovan is talking to Piper and Phoebe about the disappearance of Paige. She explains to the sisters that she got out cause her cop friend exonerated her. She then notices that the book as been moved. Phoebes goes to pick it up and get's a premonition of the book sucking in Paige and Kyle. They go back to the manor and call Leo down. Back in the book, Kyle and Paige have found the workplace of Eddie Mullen. He's a detective in the fictional town. writes in a plot.]] They also meet Johnny the Gent, the guy who sent his police gang to shoot them down. Paige then gives Eddie subtle hints about where they came from, she says she came from his school meaning Magic School. Johnny then leaves them to talk. Kyle starts to question him about the death of his brother. Eddie seems to think it was the corrupt cops. He also isn't able to leave until the Falcon is found in the book. Kyle doesn't seem to trust him and suggests that he's hiding something. Eddie then reveals a source about the whereabouts of the Falcon and he thinks that Paige and Kyle coming into the book triggered it to move forward. gives them a flashback]] Back the Manor, Leo is sensing whether Paige and Kyle are still alive. He opens the book and the Avatars appear behind the sisters, helping Leo not to get sucked in as-well. The Book starts to write itself. Piper notices Paige and Brody in the picture driving with Eddie. Phoebe attempts to write in a twist in the book, and it works. Giving the car a flat tire. Back in the book, Eddie explains he can't get flat tires in the book, it's to cliche. Suddenly, the gang they saw before, found them and arrested both Kyle and Paige. Phoebe attempts to write another line in the book but it doesn't let them. Piper explains that it was another plot twist. The Gang question Kyle's about Falcon while Paige is in the next room. heals a wounded Kyle.]] Phoebe writes in another plot line, by making the gangster who is interviewing her say "sister". Paige then flirts with cop, knock's him out and steal's his gun. She goes to Kyle and points the gun at Kyle's interviewer while he knocks him down. Paige now seems to think that Eddie is no longer an innocent, but Kyle now thinks he is. They go out to find him and Kyle mentions that Johnny killed Eddie's brother. Although Paige is more convinced that she has to kill the gangsters instead of saving Eddie. Phoebe writes in another plot hole, dropping a piano right in front of them. They go to Eddie's office, where they find Johnny the Gent. Kyle gets out his gun but he's told to drop it. Eddie was sent out to look for Kyle and Paige, cause they escaped the cops. Suddenly, he shoots Kyle, severely wounding him. Eddie walks in behind them and Johnny tries to manipulate him into thinking Kyle and Paige are the bad guys. But Paige tells Eddie that Johnny killed his brother, not the cops. Back at the Manor, Phoebe writes in a flashback, to see how Dan Mullen really died. Eddie finally finds out that Johnny was the one who killed Dan because he wanted the falcon. He threatens to kill Paige if he doesn't give him the falcon. He agrees and gets it out of a safe and throws it onto the grow. A bright light suddenly fills the room and Kyle, Paige and Eddie are transported out of the book and back into the real world. Leo quickly heals Kyle's wound and he survives. Kyle and Paige then go back to his place, where they kiss for the first time.Charmed Noir Time Travel and Kyle in 1981.]] After nearly killing Leo. Phoebe suggest that he goes back in time with Paige to find out what really happened to his parent's the night they died. Although he was reluctant to the idea, fearing the Avatars would manipulate his past, but Leo reassured him that they couldn't, seeing as he would be the first one to know if his past was changed. Leo opened the portal and Kyle and Paige step through it, emerging in a Subway in 1981. When they come, Kyle mentions it isn't where it happened and it happened in a Warehouse near JFK. When they find a Taxi to take them there, his mother steps out, and faints. Paige then see's Kyle's past self step out of car. Kyle takes them to Columbia University where Ruth works and his father walks in. Paige refers to Kyle as "Kevin Matthews" hiding his identity. Kyle talks to his past self about the things he got for Christmas. Kyle attempts to change the past. Although it wasn't the reason why they went back in time, it was to observe not interfere. His parents are now at JFK, inspecting some ancient artifacts. Thinking it was some Egyptian healing balm when it was actually The Avatar Vanquishing potion. His past self then sees them and Kyle makes him think that they are really his imaginary friends, and he is the only one who can see them. Kyle then notices the time, and numerous Celerity Demons appear. They kill one of the assistants, knocking the potions out of his hands; ruining them. Another one appears in front of Ruth and impales her from the front and then kills Jack by impaling him through the back, killing both of them instantaneously.Ordinary Witches Death and Kyle talking to Beta.]] Even though it was proven that The Avatars didn't kill Kyle's parents, he still doesn't think they're good and would do anything to stop them. He finds the Elders page in the Book of Shadows and attempts to call them but it's intercepted by Zankou who sends Kyle to his lair. Zankou is willing to help Kyle kill The Avatars because they both want to keep things as they are and to not create Utopia. Although Kyle is reluctant to the idea, Zankou kills the Celerity Demons who murdered his parents; thus avenging their death once and for all. Zankou gives Kyle a paranoia crystal to make the sisters scared about making Utopia. Meanwhile, Piper and Paige are in the Underworld killing demons and there getting closer to Kyle. He flings him across the room, to make it looks like he had been kidnapped. Leo heals him back at the Manor. Piper thinks Kyle is up to something with Zankou to stop The Avatars. Leo orbs up to the others and tells them that the sisters are ready to make the change. Kyle kisses Paige and her lips spark, causing the paranoia to activate. He goes back to his own apartment, where Zankou is waiting for him and they flame out to the Underworld, so Kyle won't be affected by the Spell. At Magic School, Paige's paranoia causes her to become obsessive and organize books in Magic School about Demons, not knowing if she needs them anymore. Piper touches her arm and it sparks, making her paranoid like Paige. They find Phoebe and she touches Piper's head, causing another spark making all the sisters paranoid. The Avatars and the Charmed Ones, start making Utopia, causing everyone in the world to fall asleep simultaneously. As the Sister's paranoia grow much more larger, they become less accepted of the new world. In the Underworld, Kyle is getting annoyed that he's being kept in the dark and not knowing what is happening. They flame back to his apartment while Zankou's demons are making a plan to help Kyle kill the Avatar, Beta. Zankou, disguised as Beta goes to Paige and Piper telling them that Kyle is still awake and didn't fall asleep like the rest of them. Paige orbs back to his apartment, while A demon attacks Piper. She runs off and Beta morphs back into Zankou. Kyle tells Paige that Beta kept him awake, not Zankou. She calls Beta to them and Kyle breaks the paranoia crystal, reversing it's effects. He takes the Avatar Vanquishing Potion out of his pocket and tries to throw it at Beta, although she shoots him down with electricity, the potion falls to the ground, breaks and consumes Beta, killing her. Paige rushes to Kyle, who is now dying. He tells her not to hate him and he didn't want to end it like this. Paige calls the Avatars down again and demands they reverse time to before Kyle died and Beta. The Avatars then put Paige to sleep, while Kyle lies there, dead.Extreme Makeover: World Edition Whitelighter and Kyle say their goodbyes.]] After his death, the Elders thought he had done enough good in his life and turned him into a Whitelighter. Paige went to Kyle's Apartment and started to cry. Kyle then orbed in behind her. He explains to her that it's not her fault and he understands his life was meant to end this way and how much as she wanted to stop it, she couldn't; it was destiny. He tells Paige that someday they will meet again out there. He kisses her forehead and orbs out. Paige is then seen picking up the snow globe Kyle got for Christmas in 1981.Charmageddon Elder .]] Sometime in 2008, the Council Of Elders had altered the course of human events one too many times and were replaced by a new Council, which is to help guide, not interfere; which lead to Kyle getting promoted to an Elder. Paige and Leo orbed up to the Heavens to ask one of the Elders why Leo's youngest daughter, Melinda could use telekinetic orbing and was able to Orb. When they arrived, they were greeted by Kyle. Kyle explains to them that Leo isn't exactly a mortal because he was a whitelighter for over 60 years, and thus, had dormant whitelighter in his DNA which he passed on to Melinda. It was revealed that the Elders intervened and brought those abilities out in Melinda, so that she would also be Twice-Blessed. They altered the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, so that the First-born children of the family would inherit the Power of Three, making Wyatt, Chris and Melinda more powerful than The Charmed Ones. Kyle was also given permission to give Leo his wings back, making him a Whitelighter once again which would be needed in the upcoming battle with Neena, the first witch. Leo was reluctant to the idea, until Kyle tells him that Rennek is back. Rennek was a powerful Darklighter who killed numerous magical practitioners whom Leo fought for decades. Leo refuses because he wants to grow old with Piper. Unfortunately, a week later, while the Elders were having a group meeting on the Golden Gate Bridge, Neena and Rennek attacked them with multiple demons, which forces the Elders to fight back. Neena is able to fend Kyle off and stop him from attacking her long enough for Reenek to shoot him with an arrow. This gives Neena time to hold him down in order to take his orbing power. Paige and her sisters orb to the bridge and see Kyle's lifeless body in Neena's hands.Oh, Henry Afterlife with Paige After Paige attempts to disguise herself and do some reconnaissance Up There with Leo, she is eventually captured. While Paige is captured, Neena attempts to send her through a portal much like she did with Piper but one of her demonic servants blasts her causing her magic to go awry. With Paige's life hanging in the balance, her body, then orbs itself back to the manor. Paige's spirit awakens in another world, and is soon greeted by a mysterious shadow. As he approaches Paige, it is revealed that it's Kyle, and Paige discovers that she's in limbo. Paige talks to Kyle about how to get out of this realm, however he's not entirely sure yet. Suddenly both of them feel a slight earth shake, because unknown to them, Neena is bringing the Underworld and the Heavens together to be as one. Meanwhile, at the manor, Phoebe uses the Power of One to telepathically communicate with her two lost sisters. Through their mental link, Kyle helps Paige and her sisters come up with a battle strategy to deal with Neena. As Neena's plan comes to fruition and the world seems to be coming apart at the seems, Paige and Kyle see a bright light and both of them slowly walk into it. Once through the gates, they appear in an alternate version of the manor, on the other side in the Ancestral Plane. They are both greeted by Penny and Patty Halliwell and eventually the rest of the Warren Witches. The Battle with Neena Still stuck in the afterlife with Paige, Kyle tells the Halliwell/Warren family that the Elders will help them do battle with Neena and her army of demons. As the battle commences, Kyle attacks the demons with electrokinesis. As Kyle and the others fight the army, the sisters are able to bind Neena's powers and eventually everyone comes together to destroy the Sphaera of Light and Dark. Kyle then says his goodbyes and returns to the afterlife, expressing hope to Paige that they wouldn't have to see each other again under these circumstances. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. * Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. * Elder Powers: All the powers and abilities commonly associated with the Elders. Notes and Trivia *Kyle shares some similarities to Andy Trudeau. Both worked in law enforcement, dated one of the sisters and ultimately died due to their awareness of the supernatural. **Excluding the comics, they also both appeared in one season. * All together, Kyle has died a total of three times. ** Leo killed him after he had shot Paige with a dart gun and wanted to kill him.There's Something About Leo ** Beta killed him after throwing the Avatar vanquishing potion at her.Charmageddon ** Rennek killed him after shooting him with a Darklighter arrow.Oh, Henry *Paige has witnessed Kyle's death twice.CharmageddonOh, Henry *Just like Paige in "A Paige from the Past", Kyle relived his parents' death to know what really happened to them in "Ordinary Witches". *According to his mother, adult Kyle was the spitting image of her father. Appearances Kyle Brody appeared in a total of 10 episodes and 6 comic issues throughout the course of the series. References }} Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Comic Characters Category:Elders Category:Secret Keepers Category:Innocents Category:Paige's Love Interest